1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fashioning cover buttons, that is decorative buttons covered with cloth, and in particular, to a template for cutting the cloth which allows the user to identify and choose the exact portion of the cloth pattern which will be positioned on the face of the button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of covering buttons with a cloth pattern has been a practice for many generations. A button covered with the cloth pattern of the attached dress or other garment camouflages the button when it is actually worn. This is practical for formal dresses, wedding gowns, and other formal wear. Additionally, with childrens garments and clothes, it is fanciful to have the buttons covered with a cloth pattern or image which is complimentary with the underlying pattern or images on the garment worn by the child. This is applicable to all garments, but in particular to costumes and the like.
Still further, with respect to furniture, and window treatments where buttons are present, it is oftentimes advisable from an aesthetic standpoint to cover the buttons with cloth of the furniture or window treatment material in order to camouflage or have the buttons blend into the particular piece of furniture or window treatment.
Kits exist in various button sizes which include all of the elements of the button, including a mold for fashioning such cover buttons. The drawback with such kits is that they come with a cardboard template cutout for the particular button size associated with the kit. The cardboard cutout template is opaque and merely provides the user with the circumference of cloth required in order to cover the particular size button associated with the kit. This works well if the cloth is unpatterned, but presents a problem if the cloth is patterned or the cloth is patterned with particular images which the user desires to center on the button after it is cloth covered so as to be the predominant feature of the covered button. The opaque template thwarts the user's desires.
Applicant has come up with a transparent series of templates to different size buttons which allows the user to not only cut the cloth to the desired size for the particular size button, but also allows the user to center and particularly select the pattern or image on the cloth which the user desires to have centered on the button when the cloth is applied to the button.